War of the Gods: Game Changer
by John The Adventurer
Summary: Everything was going well at Camp Half Blood ever since they had defeated Gaea and her giant children and restored the peace between the two camps. So, of course that was when everything changed. It all started with the appearance of a new camper, one with an usual origin. Worlds will collide as everything changes. Nothing will be the same as begins the War of the Gods.
1. Introduction: Something's Coming

War of the Gods: Game Changer

Introduction: Something's Coming

Author's note: Hello readers! Things have been pretty calm and peaceful ever since we saved the universe from the Darkness. Unfortunately, I've discovered that "calm and peaceful" is the equivalent of dull and boring. I enjoy my time spent in Arendelle, but unfortunately I cannot stay there all the time. I have school to attend and other such boring things to do here in this world. With no more adventures, I haven't had much to write about. After several days of writing nothing, I decided that I must write something or the boredom would kill me. At first I thought of writing about the time I first met Jack Frost, back before he had a movie, or about the time the Greek god Hermes recruited me to steal the Norse golden apples of youth from Asgard.

I might still write those stories sometime later, but instead of doing that I decided to stray from the tales my own adventures and write a different story, this one, unlike all my others, entirely fictional. I hope you like it as much as my true stories. Oh, and I will tell you guys all about what happens on Valentine's Day with Elsa, but you will, of course, have to wait until after it has already happened, so don't expect that story until Valentine's Day or sometime after. Now, please enjoy this completely fictional story of which I don't own any of the characters, except of course my own additions.

**PERCY**

Hello, I'm Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, counselor and currently only occupant of the Poseidon Cabin, etc. Things have gone pretty well ever since we defeated Gaea and her children the giants a few months back. Of course, there are still some of the mortals Gaea brought back from the underworld that we have to hunt down, and the occasional monster that we half to fight, but for the most part things have been pretty calm. In fact, things have never been better. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood are at peace, and demigods, both Roman and Greek, travel freely between the two camps. Annabeth and I are even thinking about attending college at New Rome in Camp Jupiter.

Then why do I get the feeling that the worst is yet to come? My girlfriend Annabeth says it is just paranoia, but I'm not so sure. It's **too** quiet, like the calm before the storm. I can feel that something even worse is coming. How something could be worse than Gaea and her children, I don't know. I'm not the only one either. Rachael, our resident oracle, has been having strange visions, visions of creatures and beings that we have never seen or heard of. Nico, the son of Hades, has been hearing things from the spirits in the Underworld. Something big is going to happen, I just don't know what. But whatever it is, it's already started.

A little over a month ago, I had battled a giant crocodile that was wearing a magical necklace which was apparently holy to an **Egyptian** god named Sobek. During the battle I met a kid named Carter who wielded an oddly bent sword and a stick. He had a bunch of magical abilities ranging from summoning a giant magic fist, tying me up with a magical rope, making a messed-up looking hippo out of clay, conjuring a giant glowing chicken-headed man around himself, and shape shifting into a falcon. When we parted ways, he drew a symbol on my hand, and whenever I speak his name he will hear me and come.

Something big is coming. Egyptian gods? Sorcerers with a love of chicken-headed people? What's next? Honestly, I'm scared to find out. Because whatever it is, it could very well be the end of everything as we know it.


	2. Chapter 1: On the Road

War of the Gods: Game Changer

Chapter 1: On the Road

**JAMES**

My name is James Moordenaar Van Duivels. A real mouthful, right? It's a Dutch name, even though our family hasn't lived in Holland for generations. Most people end up calling me Jim, which I hate, or James, which I guess I am okay with. It's not really the coolest name I could have been given. But with my life style, I kind of need some boring in my life.

"Pass me a bolt!" a voice whispered to me as I knelt in the bushes. That was my mother, Ana. She's pretty cool, I guess. I mean, not everyone has a demon hunter for a mother. I passed her the wooden bolt, which she fitted into her crossbow. "Come on then," she said, waving me off. "Take your position."

I made my way slowly through the trees, crouching painfully. While being over seven feet tall usually helps in a straight-up fight, it can make sneaking around incredibly difficult. When I reached my position I knelt down, fitting another wooden bolt into a crossbow of my own. I trained the crossbow on my target, aiming for the heart. Today's quarry were a pair of vampires, having a meeting of some kind. What they were talking about I had no idea, but then again, I really didn't care. As long as we dusted them it was all good to me.

Just then a flare went up in the distance, drawing the attention of both vampires and leaving their backs wide open to us and our crossbow bolts. Their backs suddenly jerked as the slivers of metal pierced their hearts. They stood completely still for a moment before disintegrating in a cloud of dust.

"Yes!" I shouted, leaping out of the bushes, punching the air. "We got 'em!"

My mom laughed, the little wrinkles around her eyes showing as she did so. "There will always be more," she reminded me. "We can't let a single victory get to our heads."

"Of course not," I agreed, running a hand through my short golden hair, so unlike my mother's long raven locks. "But there's no harm in a little celebration, is there?"

She smiled. "No," she answered. "I suppose not."

"Nice one!" Cousin Earl shouted, running out into the clearing. "Two freshly made piles of dust. How about next time **I** get to take down the vamp while **you** send off the flare?"

"Maybe when you grow a foot or two," I answered, giving him a noogie. Cousin Earl was only five foot nine, even shorter than my mother. I think it was his mother's fault. His father was my mother's brother and was a little over six feet tall, but he had married a little stump of a woman from Kenya. She was a nice woman, from what I had heard, but it was her genes that had led to her son's dwarfishness.

"Let's go," my mom said, gathering the equipment. "We've still got a long way to go before we reach Long Island."

"You still haven't explained why we are going there," Cousin Earl complained. While I found his whining somewhat grating, I couldn't help but agree with him. There we were, tailing a possessed casino owner in Las Vegas, and suddenly she decides that we need to head to Long Island, New York, with all haste. Sure, we were attacked by a couple of ghouls immediately beforehand, but it wasn't like that was anything unusual. We were attacked all the time. Besides, what could be in Long Island that could help us?

"We're going because I say we are," my mom answered him curtly. "Come on, James. We've got a lot of ground to cover.

. . . . .

I decided that I **really** didn't like Long Island. It wasn't the horrible fast food, or the suburban neighborhoods, or even the annoying attitudes of the New Yorkers. No, the thing I hated most about Long Island was the monsters. For one thing, they had no right to be there. At that moment I was being chased through the forest by a trio of Cyclopes, which where even taller than me and should have been somewhere in Greece, not the good old US of A. Worst yet, they didn't have the good sense to be killed by regular weapons. Weapons made of iron, silver, or wood had no effect on them.

"What are we going to do?" Cousin Earl asked, gasping as he struggled to keep up with my lengthy stride.

"We need to draw them off," my mother declared, glancing back at the following creatures. "James needs to reach the camp."

"Camp?" I asked. "What camp? Why are we really here?"

She ducked behind a tree, pulling out a pair of strange-looking blades from her pack. They were slightly curved and one-sided, like a cross between a Japanese katana and a Spanish saber. The strangest thing about them was the material they were made of. It was a glass-like substance, and while they looked sharp enough I wasn't so sure about how durable they were.

"They were a gift from your father," she told me, shocking me to the core. She never talked about him, not anymore at least. When I was younger she would always tell me how good and honorable he was, but I could tell that she resented him for leaving us, and I didn't blame her. If he was so honorable, why did he abandon us? "They are a lot more durable than they look," she continued. "And they can kill any monster, even these strange ones. They're names are Gabriel and Raphael. When you speak the name of the blade, it will glow. Now take them," she handed the swords to me, "and go. Earl and I will lead them off. The camp is not too far off. Go there, and everything will be explained. There you will be safe."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, holding the blades in my hands. "What is going on?"

"I'm sorry," she said, tears streaming down her eyes. "But this is the only way to keep you safe. This camp is the only place people like you can live your own lives, safe from the world. Goodbye James. I pray we will meet again." She put her hand on my face, giving one last goodbye. She then dropped her hand, and gesturing to Earl, took off. Earl paused for a moment, looking back at me, before following her.

I turned around and ran, obeying her instructions, just as I always had. I had no idea what this "camp" was, but if she thought I should go, then I needed to go. I just hoped she would be safe without me. I was broken from my thoughts as I ran head-first into the chest of a nine foot tall, immensely fat, one-eyed ogre.

"You're a big one," the creature said, leering. "I bet you'll make a fine meal."

My fighting instincts kicked in, and I punched him in the stomach, my fist sinking deep into his flabby flesh, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying into a nearby tree, which cracked under his weight. I looked at my fist, then at him, then at my fist again.

_Was that me?_ I wondered. I'd always been stronger than I looked, but I'd never been **that** strong. _What is happening to me?_

"You'll pay for that, Half-Blood!" the Cyclops shouted, which really confused me. Last time I checked, I was one hundred percent Dutch. I had never known my father, but seeing as I got my height, fair skin, and golden hair(all very Dutch attributes) from him, I didn't see how I could be considered a "half-blood". The creature forced himself up, grabbing and lifting up the broken tree stump, swinging it at me. I ducked under it Matrix-style(or possibly just sped-up limbo-style), jumping up and slashing the Cyclops's flabby throat with the glass-like blade. To my surprise, the blade slid through easily, and I tumbled to the ground as the blade exited the other side swiftly. I watched in shock as the giant disintegrated, turning into a cloud of golden dust before vanishing, leaving only a slimy eyeball behind.

After staring for a moment at the place where the Cyclops had stood, I turned and walked away. After a while I reached an arch covered in what looked like Ancient Greek letters. After several minutes I gave up trying to decipher their meaning. As I walked through the arch I felt a strange energy coursing through me. It was only for a moment, but it felt somehow **wrong**. I ignored the feeling and continued through the forest into the camp. It was time for me to see what all this fuss was about.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Kid

War of the Gods: Game Changer

Chapter 2: The New Kid

**PERCY**

I was walking to the edge of camp when I first heard the sounds of the battle. I ran to the top of Half-Blood Hill, where Thalia's tree marked the border of the camp. Looking down into the surrounding woods, I saw a single human battling a Cyclops. Or at least I thought he was a human. He was well over seven feet tall, taller than any mortal or demigod than I had ever met. I watched in shock as he** punched** the Cyclops into a nearby tree.

"That's one strong demigod," I murmured. I watched as the Cyclops attacked him with the trunk of the tree it had crashed into. Should I have helped? Probably. But then again, he seemed to be doing fairly well on his own. I watched as he produced a pair of odd glass-like swords. Despite their fragile appearance, they seemed to work well as he sliced through the Cyclops's neck, turning it to dust. The guy stood there for a moment before walking up to the arch, which he crossed after staring at it in confusion for several minutes.

I went down the hill, interested in this new camper. He had crossed the border, so he wasn't a mortal or a monster. He didn't look like a god either, so I decided that he must be a demigod. His blades interested me. They weren't Celestial Bronze, which was what most demigods used in their weapons, or Stygian Iron, which the kids of Underworld gods unusually used, or even Imperial Gold, which was what the Roman demigods at Camp Jupiter used. Whatever they were made of, it was something I had never seen before, and that made me uneasy.

. . . . .

"I'm Percy Jackson," I introduced myself, offering my hand. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood?" he asked, looking down at my orange camp shirt which had those exact words in bold letters across it. "That's the name of this place?" He took my hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Of course," I answered. "Didn't you read the arch?"

He looked at me in confusion. "Sure," he said, his tone sounding somewhat sarcastic. "Of course I read the Ancient Greek on the arch."

I looked back at him in equal confusion. The way he said it, you would think he hadn't been able to read the words on the arch. All demigods' brains were wired for Ancient Greek, and we usually find it easier to read then English. The Roman demigods are wired more for Latin then Greek, but they could still decipher Ancient Greek given a little time. "Come on then," I said, pushing those thoughts to the side. "I'll show you around camp. We get new arrivals all the time these days."

"That's cool and all," he said, "but what exactly is this place? And what was with the Cyclops outside?"

"I assumed from your weapons and how you handled yourself out there that you must already know," I told him. "To put it simply, Camp Half-Blood is home to the children of the Greek gods and mortals. We are half mortal, half immortal. Hence the term 'half-blood'. We are also called demigods."

"So I'm a…"

"Demigod, yes." I stood there for a moment, thinking about this strange new demigod. "This is where we live and where we train how to protect ourselves against monsters like that Cyclops you encountered." Looking at him, a thought suddenly came to me. "How old are you?" I inquired.

"Seventeen," he answered. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Usually demigods have already reached camp and been claimed by they are your age. It's part of the agreement we made with the gods not long ago. But I'm sure you'll be claimed soon."

"How will I know when I've been 'claimed'?" he asked.

"Usually some glowing symbol representing your godly parent will appear above your head," I answered. "Come on, I'll show you around the camp. Trust me, you'll love it here."

. . . . .

**JAMES**

As we walked into the camp, I tried to make sense of the situation. Greek gods? Demigods? Give me a good vampire and a wooden stake any day. Exorcising demons was a lot simpler than all this craziness. How could **I** be the child of a Greek god? Sure, I never knew my father, but there was nothing divine about him. And did this mean I would have to become a pagan? I wasn't exactly the most devout worshipper, but I had always been a Christian. It's kind of hard not to be when you've seen what holy water or blessed silver can do.

And yet here I was, in a camp full of Greek demigods after just fighting a Cyclops. But Greek gods? Sure, the Cyclopes were new, but they was far from the first monsters I had faced. I had faced all sorts of demonic beings in the past, both disguised inside human skin and not. Maybe the Cyclopes were some kind of mutation brought about by possession by a particularly nasty sort of demon. I tried to think that, to categorize this into something I knew, and understood, but it just didn't fit into what I knew of the world.

How would my family not know about this? The Killers of Devils had been facing demonic entities that had made their way to our world for hundreds of years now. Shouldn't someone have known about all this? Gods and half-gods and all this crazy mythology stuff? It didn't make sense.

I examined my newfound companion, in his orange t-shirt and jeans. He wasn't overly muscled, but he had the build which one would find only on professional athletes and experienced warriors. I knew because I, and much of my extended family, had that same build. I had looked into his eyes, and they weren't a liar's eyes, at least as far as I could tell. I wasn't always right, but I could usually know a liar when I saw one. No, he wasn't making this up. He was a leader, but he wasn't a politician.

My thoughts drifted off as I caught the first sight of the other campers. We came across an arena, where boys and girls everywhere between children barely thirteen years old to legal adults were battling each other and whacking at dummies. All of them wore armor and wielded weapons of some strange, slightly glowing metal.

"Celestial Bronze," Percy said, answering my voiceless question. "Almost everything metal in camp is made from it. It is extremely rare and can only be mined from Mount Olympus, but it is one of the only materials that can harm monsters."

"What about my swords?" I asked. "They don't look anything like that."

"I did say **one** of the only materials, didn't I?" he asked. "You're swords are certainly unusual, but it wouldn't be the first time we found out about other metals that work. I have this friend who is a son of Hades, and he has a sword made of Stygian Iron, which is a lot like Celestial Bronze, but for Underworld types. Also, the Roman demigods use Imperial Gold instead of Celestial Bronze."

"There are Roman demigods too!" This was getting a bit too much. "Are there Egyptian or Norse demigods as well?"

A dark look crossed his face for a moment before the smile returned. "No, as far as we are aware there are no Egyptian or Norse demigods, or gods, or any of that."

"Good."

We continued through the camp, Percy showing me all the cool stuff around camp. Not everything was my taste, but there were some fairly cool stuff. The arts and crafts were not really my style, but the lava-dumping rock wall, the stables filled with winged horses, and the fully-stocked armory all looked promising. There was also an open-air dining pavilion and a fire pit where they held stereotypical summer camp campfire meetings, complete with campfire songs.

"And at the end of our tour we have the cabins, where everyone sleeps, one for each of the Olympians as well as ones for the lesser gods," Percy told me, gesturing at the collection of twenty odd-looking buildings we were standing before. "Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Artemis, Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate," he told me, naming them one-by-one. "Though the Hera and Artemis cabins are just honorary, and the Zeus and Hades cabins are rarely occupied."

I looked at the different cabins, noticing their differences. Some of them were fairly simple, while others were more dramatic. The one Percy had pointed out as Demeter's was covered with plant life, while Hade's cabin looked(somewhat appropriately, I guess) like a portal to the Underworld. I hoped I wasn't a Hades kid. I would probably spend all my nights clutching a vial of holy water and drawing devil's traps on the walls.

With the tour over, Percy grabbed one of the campers by the arm. "Go tell Chiron that we've got a new camper," he told him before sending him off.

"Who is Chiron?" I asked.

"He's our activities coordinator," Percy answered. "He usually runs the camp, even though Mr. D is technically the camp director."

"Mr. D?" I questioned.

"Dionysus," he answered. "Greek god of wine, parties, etc."

"Your camp director is the god of wine?" I laughed. "Your parties must get pretty wild here."

"We don't drink wine," he told me. "Mr. D actually **can't** drink wine. It's a long story."

"Okay then," I responded. "When will I get 'claimed', or whatever?"

"If it hasn't happened yet then it will probably happen at the campfire tonight."

"What do I do until then?" I asked.

"Go have some fun!" he answered, laughing. "You're taller than any demigod I've ever seen. Go see if you can teach those Apollo kids in the basketball courts a lesson."

. . . . .

**PERCY**

I watched for a minute and laughed as James blocked the shots of the usually perfectly accurate Apollo campers. I then made my way back to the Big House, to meet with Chiron. I needed to talk to him about James and his strange choice of weapons. Instead of Chiron, I found Mr. D, drinking out of a can of Cola.

"Where's Chiron?" I asked him.

"Out." He answered simply.

"Out?"

"Out."

I sighed, annoyed. Mr. D was never enjoyable company even on the best of days. "Would you happen to know where he went?"

"Not a clue."

"Hey!" shouted someone from behind me. Turning around, I saw that it was Leo, counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, a good friend and one of the people that had helped take down Gaea.

"Leo!" I called back. "How's it going?"

"I heard about the new camper," he told me. "The huge one that's embarrassing all the Apollo kids."

"You saw him?"

"Yah. Are we sure he isn't part giant or something? That guy is **massive**!"

"That's not the only unusual thing about him," I told him. "I was going to speak to Chiron about it, but he's not here. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"I'm sorry, man," he responded, shrugging as he fidgeted with some nuts and bolts from his magical tool belt. "I've got no idea. Do you want me to find the others so that we can talk about this together?"

"No," I answered. "We'll wait until Chiron returns. We need to talk to him about this."

"Alright, man," he responded, turning around. "If you want to watch the new guy mess with the Apollo kids some more, I'll be there, laughing right along with everyone else."

I waved him off, deep in my own thoughts. This new camper was different, and it wasn't just his weapons or his height. He felt **wrong**. I couldn't help but remember my dark thoughts from earlier that day. I was getting the feeling that this James was the beginning of something more. Something far worse, and far stranger, than anything we had ever faced before.


	4. Chapter 3: Discoveries

War of the Gods: Game Changer

Chapter 3: Discoveries

**CARTER**

I walked purposefully through the Great Room of the Brooklyn House, also known as the Twenty-First Nome, trailing sewage slime and kicking aside of Felix's penguins. Here my sister Sadie and I train those with the blood of the Pharaohs to master magic in the path of the Egyptian gods, and Felix is our resident ice elementalist and penguin enthusiast. Several of our students were in the room, but seeing what I assumed was a stormy expression on my face, as well as the guck I was covered in, none of them came up to me. I walked past the hieroglyph-covered stone pillars, the giant statue of Thoth, and the enormous fireplace, heading towards the stairs leading down to the library.

I stomped down the three-story flight of stairs into the library. I marched into the library, ignoring the walls covered with pictures of gods and monsters and filled with cubbyholes for Egyptian scrolls. I found Sadie at sitting a table covered in scrolls and maps, her head buried in one of the scrolls.

"No luck then?" she said, not looking up from her scroll.

"Setne was messing with me," I said angrily, shaking off some of the muck. "He led me on a wild goose chase through the New York sewers, one that ended with him getting away and me covered with sewage." Setne was a ghost who had escaped punishment in the afterlife, and had once been a powerful sorcerer. As a ghost he wasn't as powerful as he once was, but he was still dangerous. Plus, Sadie and I had a part in his escape, so we felt a degree of responsibility for him. Also, it was kind of our job to deal with rogue magic.

"Carter," she said warningly, "you know that we are not supposed to go into Manhattan. Ever. Especially not after what you told me about Camper Boy."

"I didn't!" I protested. "Sure, some of those tunnels might have run under Manhattan, but I was in the tunnels that whole time. I exited the tunnels in Brooklyn. No harm done. And his name was Percy." I met him a little over a month ago while fighting a petsuchos, a son of Sobek, aka a giant, immortal crocodile. He had wielded a magical sword with a straight blade, unlike my Egyptian khopesh, and he had said his sword was made of something called Celestial Bronze. He also was able to control massive amounts of water without the aid of a staff, wand, or spells of any kind. After an initial confrontation we had been able to put aside our differences and work together to defeat the petsuchos.

We may have won, but we opened a door that day that both of us knew we could not close. Everything about him was distinctly un-Egyptian. His sword, the way he talked, his abilities. He talked about pegasi and demigods and other things which were very Greek. When we parted ways I drew a hieroglyph on his hand, so that if he ever needed me he could call, and wherever I was I would hear him. I had promised to come when he called, but now I wasn't so sure that it was a good idea. Whoever he was, we were not meant to come together.

"How have do been doing on looking up on him, anyway?" I asked. After I came back, I told Sadie about what had happened. At first she thought I was joking, but when she realized how serious I was she decided to start digging into whether or not this was really possible.

"Well, at first I thought it was impossible, but then I remembered something," she said.

"Which was?"

"You remember the Hall of Ages?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered. "It shows the entire history of Egypt."

"The blue section showed when Egypt was conquered by the Greeks, and then the Romans," she told me.

"Yes," I responded. "I remember. What of it?"

"Well, how could they have possibly defeated Egypt when we had both the House of Life and the gods on our side?"

That stopped me short. "I'd never thought about that," I answered. And I hadn't. How could they?

"The obvious answer," Sadie continued, "is that they have gods of their own, ones which were able to beat our gods all those years ago. Plus, after we defeated Apophis, Mom said that she had visions of other gods and rival magic."

"And your research?"

"I'm getting to that, Carter. Anyways, I was looking into magic theory at first, but after remembering all that I decided to look into the histories instead. I was able to get some specific texts from Uncle Amos in the First Nome, and guess what I found." She picked up the scroll she had been reading and laid it flat against the table. "This scroll has some first-hand accounts from both magicians and generals during those wars. There are several accounts of Greek champions with god-like strength and strange magics."

I thought back to my own encounter with Percy and the way that he had controlled the water. Strange magics indeed. "So you're saying that Percy was one of these Greek champions?"

"Demigods, yes. Like that Hercules guy."

"So you're saying that there is a camp of Ancient Greek half-god kids somewhere in Long Island."

"Yep," she answered. "So are we done with the research?"

"Not in the slightest," I answered. "Setne acting up right as you make a breakthrough on the whole Percy thing? Something is coming. Percy and I should have never met in the first place. Someone, or something, wanted us to meet. Greeks and Egyptians together? I don't think that worked all that well last time. Not for the Egyptians, anyways. We need to find out everything we can about this."

"Okay then," she said, unrolling another scroll. "Let's get to work."

. . . . .

**JAMES**

Several hours and a whole lot of angry Apollo campers later, it was finally time for the campfire ceremony. Honestly I was getting pretty impatient. All that time I was playing basketball I was just waiting for some glowing symbol to appear above my head, but instead, nada. If whatever god was my parent didn't claim me at the campfire then I was going to have to march up to Olympus and demand they man up.

The campfire was situated in the center of a massive amphitheater with the steps carved into the side of a hill. The amphitheater was almost completely full, with nearly seventy kids already there, clustered into groups under different banners. Percy was at the front sitting next to a pretty blonde girl who I assumed was his girlfriend. There was some sort of sing-along going on, which I couldn't understand in the least. I found a seat near the back, where I hoped I would be a little less conspicuous. Unfortunately, when you're practically a giant it's not easy to be inconspicuous. As it was, I felt like the entire camp was watching as I took my seat.

When the song finally ended a man stepped into the center of the amphitheater. Except it wasn't a man. It was only half man. While his top half was that of a middle-aged man, his bottom half was that of a white stallion. It was a centaur. A centaur! If I still harbored any doubts about the whole "Greek gods" thing, they were gone now.

"Good evening, everyone!" he shouted. "As you all know, I am Chiron, the camp activities director! For news, we will be having a game of capture the flag tomorrow!" This was met by a roar of applause from a section of kids under a banner with a boar's head. "Also, while I was unfortunately not here when he arrived to greet him myself, we have a new camper!" He gestured to me, but when he looked at me all the color drained from his face. After a long moment of him staring darkly at me, he returned to his former jovial manner. "This is James, our newest camper. I suspect that he will be claimed shortly, and that-"

His words were cut off as a collective gasp went throughout the crowd. Looking around I saw nothing wrong, until I realized that there was a warm, golden radiance coming from directly above my head.

. . . . .

**PERCY**

_Finally! _I thought as Chiron walked into the amphitheater. _I was beginning to think you weren't going to show!_ He introduced himself, talked about the capture the flag, and then introduced James. While he seemed spirited enough, I thought I caught something dangerous in his eyes as he looked at James.

"This is James, our newest camper," he announced. "I suspect that he will be claimed shortly, and that-" suddenly there was a flash of light, and everyone (me included) gasped as they saw what the light revealed. Floating directly above James's head, making it **way** above everyone else, was the image of a pristine white blade, wreathed in golden flames. Now, I'm not nearly as much of a nerd as Annabeth is, but I've been doing this for a while now and I've gotten to know the different gods. And yet I had never seen that symbol before in my life.

"Do you recognize that symbol?" I asked Annabeth, who was sitting beside me.

"No," she answered, sounding as shocked by this revelation as I felt. "I have no idea what it is or what it means."

The gasps of shock soon subsided, replaced by hushed whispers.

"What is that?" one camper asked.

"That doesn't look like the symbol of any god I can think of," another stated.

"It could be Ares," one of the Hermes kids guessed. "He has the sword as his symbol, doesn't he?"

"Not like that he doesn't!" an Ares kid responded angrily.

I turned to Chiron, looking for answers. Chiron was staring at the blazing blade hovering above James's head, fear and recognition flickering across his face. After a moment he composed himself. "It looks like we will have to cut our campfire meeting short tonight," he told everyone, resulting in a series of moans and boos from the campers. Chiron turned to me. "All cabin counselors are to report to the rec room in ten minutes for a council meeting." He then turned his gaze to James. "You will be coming too, James." With that he left, trotting up to the Big House.

. . . . .

**JAMES**

_What did I do?_ Was the first thing that came to my mind. I had thought that being claimed was supposed to put an end to the confusion. I would be claimed, I would go to my new cabin, my half siblings and I would become best friends, I'd go on a quest or two, and everything would be dandy. But no, apparently I didn't even deserve that small semblance of normality.

The Big House looked harmless enough, just a simple four story manor painted baby blue with white trim. If it were day, and he was coming under different circumstances, the building might even have looked homey. As it was, sitting there in the gloomy night air it looked downright deadly. Nearing the house, I felt the same sense of wrongness that I had felt when I first crossed the borders of the camp. I was not meant to be here, and something in me knew it.

The inside of the house was covered in leafy grapevines, curling around the Pac Man machine, stone fireplace, and collection of various variety of masks hanging from the walls. I moved through the vine-covered living room into the rec room. A group of campers, who I assumed where the cabin counselors, were gathered around the ping pong table in the center of the room. Hanging on the wall was a stuffed leopard head. Or at least I thought it was stuffed, until it roared at me.

"A severed, yet still alive leopard head," I muttered. "And here I thought things couldn't get any stranger."

"He likes Snausages," Chiron said, tossing a piece of meat into the leopard's mouth. He rolled up in a wheelchair, his horse half somehow magically compressed into the small space. "Is everyone accounted for?" They were, including Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth, the counselor of the Ares cabin Clarisse who looked ready to kill someone, the mischievous-looking Hermes counselor Travis, the Aphrodite counselor Piper, and the Hephaestus cabin counselor Leo, a little Mexican kid who was the only the only one who didn't act like they were at a funeral.

"Hey," he said, coming up and shaking my hand vigorously. "I'm Leo, nice to meet you. I saw you beating the Apollo kids at basketball earlier. That was way cool."

"Thanks," I said, shaking back. His hands, despite being incredibly calloused, seemed almost like an infant's hands inside my massive mitts.

"Why are we here?" Clarisse asked angrily. "And what was that symbol that was hovering above the new kid's head?"

"I tried to come and ask you about this earlier," Percy told Chiron. "He couldn't read the Ancient Greek writing at the entrance of camp, and he has a pair of swords made of some sort of glassy substance." He nodded to me, and I pulled out the blades, setting them on the ping pong table."

"Cool," Leo said, picking up and examining one of the blades. "It's excellent craftsmanship, that's for sure. I don't know how durable they are, but excellent craftsmanship, definitely."

"They seemed durable enough when he took out a rampaging Cyclops with them," Percy responded. He then turned to Chiron. "I saw the look on your face when that symbol appeared over his head. You recognized it. What was it, and why don't we recognize it?"

Chiron sighed. "It is impossible, is what it is. That symbol is the symbol for the Archangel Michael, leader of what is commonly known as the Heavenly Host. James here is not a demigod. His mother is a human, and his father is an angel. James is a Nephilim."


	5. Chapter 4: Angels and Demons

War of the Gods: Game Changer

Chapter 4: Angels and Demons

Author's note: I would really like as many reviews as possible, especially as this is the first of my stories with an original plot, instead of just writing down the tales of things that have already happened to me. Also, if you like this one, feel free to read my other stories. The more in-depth and detailed the review the better.

**PERCY**

"Angels?" I asked in shock. "When we first met, I asked about God with a capital G and you said you knew nothing about that."

"And I still don't," he answered. "I don't know if there is some all-powerful being that rules over everything else and wants to save mankind from its sins. If such a being exists, I have seen no evidence of it." He sighed, looking over James and his strange blades. "But there is a race of human-like luminous beings frequently referred to as angels."

"What are they?" Annabeth asked, her eyes stormy as she registered and contemplated this new information.

"I don't know for sure," he answered. "But it was they that defeated the gods and replaced the old religions with Christianity."

"They are as powerful as the gods?" I asked in shock. The gods were, well, **the gods**. The only thing more powerful than a god was another god.

"The archangels are even more powerful," Chiron responded. "The lesser angels usually act as soldiers, and are closer in power to some of the lesser gods."

"What about James?" Leo asked. "You called him a nefalem or something. What is that about?"

"It is forbidden for angels to have children with mortals," Chiron answered. "But sometimes, every few centuries, one of them will."

"Just like the pact the Big Three made," Travis commented. "They broke that too."

Chiron nodded. "Long ago, long before the rise of Greece or Rome, or any other empire that we know of, angels and mortals had children freely. The result was a race of beings known as the Nephilim, who were far larger, stronger, and faster than any mortal, as well as often having abilities far beyond physical strength. The Nephilim conquered the world, turning the mortals into their slaves. They grew so powerful that the entire world had to be flooded to destroy them."

"Noah's Arch," James muttered.

"Every culture has a similar story," Chiron told him. "Ever since then the angels have been forbidden from having children with mortals. When they do have children, those children end up being either the world's greatest heroes, or the world's worst villains. The giant Goliath and his for brothers were the sons of a Nephilim. James's weapons are unique because they are seraph blades, a type of weapons used almost exclusively by angels, which each blade bearing the name of the angel who forged it."

"Why have we never heard of this?" I asked. "And why do you know about it?"

"Because usually the angels prefer to work behind the scenes, acting indirectly," he answered. "And I know about it because I encountered one myself, long ago, when the agents of Christianity were tearing down the shrines and temples of the gods. The Archangels had rendered the Olympians powerless, and one of the lesser angels confronted me and warned me and the demigods under my care not to interfere with the work of their mortal servants. He told me many things, and since that day I did my best to learn more."

"I thought angels were supposed to be good guys," Leo interjected.

"They are," Chiron responded. "At least from their point of view. After all, they didn't do anything the Olympians hadn't already done themselves. They conquered the gods just as Greece and Rome had once conquered the known world. To be honest, their conquest was the least bloody of them. If it weren't for the extremists, it could have been a completely bloodless conquest. Also, the angel told me about a plan made by an enemy of the angels to use the gods as a weapon to destroy humanity."

"I guess that plan didn't work all that well, as we are all still here," Piper commented.

"But what does this all mean?" I asked. "What does James's coming here mean?"

"It means that old forces that have long lain dormant are waking up," he answered. "James was sent here for a reason. You were right, Percy. Something is coming that is more terrible than anything we have before faced."

"Um, guys?" Leo piped up. "James is gone."

. . . . .

**JAMES**

I ran into the woods, only stopping when I was sure I hadn't been followed. I needed time to think. I had just learned that not only was I not a demigod, which everyone had assumed I was, but instead a Nephilim, a member of a race of monsters that had once enslaved the entirety of the human race. And if that wasn't enough, my father, who was the Archangel Michael of all people, was an ancient enemy of the Greek gods, and I was in the middle of a camp of highly trained warriors, all of which were devoted to said gods.

I looked down at the blades that my mother had claimed were a gift from my father. "Gabriel," I whispered. One of the blades began to glow a warm white-gold light. "Raphael." The other glowed a cool white-blue radiance. I basked in the light of the blades, the energy pouring off of them soothing my soul. With my emotions calmed, I could think more clearly.

Yes, my father was an angel. This was obviously very surprising news. And yes, the angels hadn't had the best relationship with the pagan gods. But I had met Percy, and I knew he was not the type to hold a grudge simply because his dad didn't like my dad. I knew the same thing about Leo. It was highly possible that there were those in the camp who would hate me simply because of my parentage, but they would not be in the majority. My mother had believed that this would be the safest place for me, and she was right.

And as to me being a monster, that was pure nonsense. I was as human as I ever was. I still retained my free will. Yes, others of my kind had done bad things. But power corrupts. As long as I controlled my powers, whatever they were, and didn't let them control me, then I would be fine. I looked down at the blades and gazed at the soothing light.

"Gabriel and Raphael," I muttered. "My father gave me the blades of the other two Archangels." I looked up into the sky, hoping that somewhere up there he could hear me. "Thanks dad."

I took a deep breath and said the blades' names again, extinguishing their light. As soon as I did the doubts returned, though not quite so strong. I made my way out of the forest, returning to the Big House. We had things to discuss.

. . . . .

We spoke for several hours, with me telling them about the demonic entities I and my family had faced in the past, and them telling me about the Greek and Roman gods and monsters. We also talked a lot more about angels. Chiron seemed fairly certain that it was my father who had led me here, and the question of **why **occupied a large portion of the discussion. We quickly established that he had definitely brought me there for something other than getting myself killed. (Though Clarisse commented that if the Nephilim are so hated that might have been the very reason for me being there. We soon tossed that idea aside, disturbing though it was.)

"There's something else we need to talk about," Percy said. He then told us about his confrontation with the Egyptian sorcerer, and what that might entail. We spoke for some time about what this all could mean, and how it couldn't be a coincidence that he had met Carter barely a month before my arrival here.

We decided against telling the rest of the camp about the Egyptians and my unusual heritage. While those at the council meeting were mature enough for the most part not to freak out or attack me on the spot, we couldn't be sure the rest of the camp would react with quite as much sense, especially the volatile Ares campers.

Unfortunately, when I woke up the next day, having spent the night on one of the Big House couches, the camp was buzzing with the news. After a bit of detective work it was soon revealed that the snitches were a couple of Hermes kid that had eavesdropped on the meeting. Apparently the children of Hermes had a reputation for it.

At breakfast I ate by myself, standing apart from everyone else. The dining pavilion had twenty tables, one for each cabin, and the campers were not allowed to eat on any table but their own. Seeing as I had no cabin, I had nowhere to sit. I watched as the other campers sacrificed a portion of their food to the gods by throwing it into the fire, but I didn't bother. I didn't have a godly parent. Plus I'm a Christian.

"Over here!" Percy called, waving me over to the Poseidon table.

I walked over, glancing around at the other tables. "Is this allowed?" I asked him.

"No," he answered. "But I think Chiron will cut us some slack on this one. We didn't exactly plan for the entire camp to learn about who your dad really is."

"What are they saying?" I asked. "I've been able to catch a few snippets here and there, but I can never get close enough to hear the whole conversation."

"They're scared and confused for the most part," he answered. "The camp has barely recovered from learning about the Roman demigods. And while we are at peace now, the camps were at war for a while. People died. Learning that there is even **more** out there that we didn't know about isn't really helping moral. They don't know what's going to happen now. Honestly, none of us do."

"Well, that's one way to spoil a man's appetite," I said, pushing my plate away. "Ah, who am I kidding? Nothing spoils my appetite." I brought my plate back, shoveling the food into my mouth. After several mouthfuls I swallowed and went back to the conversation. "So no one has made any obvious threats on my life?"

"No, not yet," he laughed. "I think that you could handle yourself if they did, though."

"Sure I could," I responded. And I could. I had spent my whole life fighting monsters. Not their type of monsters, but monsters nonetheless. I could handle a few demigods. "But I would prefer not to kill anyone. I doubt that would help with my public image at all."

"No it wouldn't," he agreed. Finishing his food, he stood up. "Come on," he said. "Let's go to the arena, see how good you are with those blades of yours."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, grinning.

"I want to see if you Nephilim are all you're cracked up to be."

. . . . .

**CARTER**

"Everything we learn about these guys just makes them scarier," Sadie said as she rifled through the scrolls. "Super strength, flight, invulnerability, elemental control, these demigods might as well be bloody superheroes! They don't even need to use spells or charms or anything, they can just **do** it."

"I understand that these guys are hardcore," I told her. "I saw what Percy could do first hand. But I don't think they are our enemies. They seem to mostly be doing the same things we are. You know, saving the world from monsters and evil gods. The only difference is that they're Greek."

"I don't trust them," she told me. "How could they be right here directly under our noses and we had no idea about it?"

"Probably for the same reason they didn't know about us," I responded. "That camp of theirs is shrouded by powerful magic. Percy and I only came together because someone led us to each other."

"And that's another thing," she said. "Who would have wanted to bring you guys together in the first place? Was it Setne? If so, how did he know about them?"

"**_It was not the ghost that brought the warriors together,_**" a chill voice answered, seeming to come from everywhere. "**_The final war is coming, children._**" A deep fog began to shroud the room, the voice becoming even colder, chilling us to the bone. "**_A war that will be the end of everything._**" A dark silhouette appeared in the fog, wings of shadow stretching out behind it."**_Greece, Egypt, Rome, and even Heaven itself will topple and fall to ruin. All will burn, and all will feel the chill touch of death._**" The specter vanished, the fog fading away with it.

"What was that?!" Sadie questioned, her voice full of fear and shock.

"I have no idea," I answered.

. . . . .

**PERCY**

After about a minute, I realized that fighting James might not have been the smartest decision. For one, all that extra height gave him an immense advantage in reach. He was able to strike at me all he wanted, but if I wanted to get at him I had to dive in, which would open myself up to attack. Also, he was fast. And by fast, I mean that he actually** blurred **as he moved. The two blades seemed to strike with the fury of a tornado, never letting up. It took everything I had to keep him from slicing me open. Realizing that I wouldn't win this duel with my blade alone, I looked for a clever way to beat him.

Luckily for me, it had rained recently, so the ground was very moist, and thus full of water for me to use. I went on the defensive, letting him think he was beating me as I gathered the water into the ground directly below him. Just as he was about to land the finishing strike, a geyser of water suddenly sprouted underneath him, forcing him up into the air. He almost seemed to fly for a moment, but then gravity caught up to him and he fell.

I prepared another geyser, this one just powerful enough to keep him from seriously injuring himself in his fall, but he didn't need it. He landed in a crouch feet-first, throwing up a cloud of sand and cracking the hard rock below.

"Nice landing," I told him.

He looked up from his crouched position, a large grin on his face. "Is that all you've got, Aqualad?" He walked over to the dummies and began to pull them forcefully out of the ground one by one. "Let's see how you handle this," he said before hurling one of the dummies directly at my face. I dodged out of the way, the armor covering the dummy crashing violently behind me.

_That guy is strong!_ I thought. Those dummies may not have been all that heavy on their own, but they were covered in heavy armor and bolted into the ground. Plus, that was a lot of force that he put into that throw. I dodged again as another dummy crashed into the place I had been standing. I gathered all the water together I could, knowing that I couldn't dodge these dummies forever. Of course, I could have waited for him to run out of dummies, but where would be the fun in that?

He grabbed another dummy to throw, and I used the pause to focus and send a wave of water at him, completely draining the ground below us of moisture. The wave came crashing towards him, only to suddenly **stop**. I tried to force the wave forward, but another force was pushing back, keeping the water from going anywhere. I walked around, keeping my concentration on the wave. When I had gotten around I saw James, raising a single hand against the wave. It was looked like the water particles were caught in some sort of magnetic or gravitational field or something, pushing against them and holding them in place. I let the wave go, and it suddenly exploded away from James, water splashing over everything. James stood there for a moment, staring around him before collapsing.

I ran over to him, helping him up. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"I have no idea."

A fog suddenly came up, enshrouding the arena in mists. _This isn't right,_ I thought. _The weather at camp is magically controlled. This shouldn't be happening._ A dark figure appeared in the fog, a chill laugh emanating from every direction.

"**_I can see that your powers continue to grow, Nephilim,_**" the spine-tingling voice commented. "**_But it will not avail you. Your father's plan will fail. We have prepared for what is to come since before time began. Your friends here will die, as will you and all you love. Greece, Egypt, and Rome shall fall once more, and at last the kingdom of Heaven shall join them. In the end, none can escape death. Not heroes, not gods, not even angels._**"

James cried out suddenly, stretching out his arm. A javelin suddenly shot out from where it had been laying on the ground, flying towards the shadowy figure. It hit nothing, the figure vanishing before it could hit, taking the fog with it.

"What was that?" I asked, not knowing that somewhere in Brooklyn an Egyptian sorceress was saying those exact same words.

"That," James answered as he began to drift out of consciousness, "was evil. Pure, unrelenting **evil**."


	6. Chapter 5: It Begins

War of the Gods: Game Changer

Chapter 5: It Begins…

**JAMES**

I woke up on one of the couches in the Big House living room, clutching my head. I stood up and looked around, following the sounds of voices to the rec room. Everyone was there, including three that hadn't been there at the last meeting. One was a blonde boy with sky blue eyes about Percy's age and height, with that same warrior's build that many of the campers shared. The second was a slim, tall(compared to most) girl with green eyes, freckles, and frizzy red hair. The last was a guy with curly blonde hair, brown eyes, and a wispy beard. Oh, and he had a pair of horns and hairy goat legs.

"James!" Chiron exclaimed, rolling up in his wheelchair. "This is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." He gestured at the boy. "He moves between here and the Roman camp, and we called him here to help with our unusual situation." He turned to the girl. "And this is Rachel Dare, our Oracle."

"And I'm Grover," the goat-guy said. "You seem a little off-put. Don't worry, we satyrs are good guys."

"That's great. It's nice to meet you all," I answered, giving each of them a firm handshake.

"Are you sure he isn't half giant?" Jason asked Chiron, chuckling. "This guy looks taller than a Cyclops."

"We have more important things to think about," Chiron told him sternly. "Tell us what has been happening at Camp Jupiter."

"Campers have been getting attacked by strange monsters," he answered. "A week ago a new camper encountered a creature that looked like a cross between a leopard and a snake. Only two days after I was attacked by a band of monsters with weapons and tools for heads."

"Egyptian monsters," Chiron muttered. "What about you, Grover?"

"Dryads in the Midwest have been going crazy," Grover responded. "They've been burning each other's forests down. I've never seen anything like that."

"That would be Wrath," I told him. "A powerful demon and an embodiment of one of the seven deadly sins. He has the ability to manipulate people's emotions and coerce them into bursts of uncontrolled rage. My family has been trying to find a way to take him and his siblings down for centuries now. The best we've been able to do so far is exorcise them from whomever they're possessing, but they don't stay gone for very long."

"So we've got Egyptian critters running around Camp Jupiter and big bad demons messing with the dryads," Leo surmised. "What are we going to do about it?"

"And what about the thing that James and I encountered?" Percy asked. "It claimed that Rome, Greece, Egypt, and even Heaven were going to fall, and that everyone was going to die. I don't know about you guys, but I don't think I like that scenario."

"I don't know what that was," I told them. "But I've fought demons before, things from the darkest pits of Hell, and I have never felt anything as evil as that. There was nothing there but death and darkness."

"There are many things here that we need to consider," Chiron admitted. "But Rachael has spoken a prophecy."

Everyone seemed all excited by this, complete with oohs and ahs. I seemed to be the only one there who didn't know what was going on. "Okay…" I began. "What about it?"

"Rachel is the host of the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi," Annabeth explained. "Sometimes the spirit speaks through her, giving us prophecies of the future. If it weren't for her prophecies, the world would have ended several times over by now."

"Then I guess thanks are in order," I said, bowing low. "Now, what about this prophecy?"

She cleared her throat, and then spoke the prophecy.

"When demons rise and angels fall,

Four heroes will answer the call.

A leader of Rome and a champion of Greece,

With a son of Heaven and a sorcerer of Egypt the circle will complete.

War will break between empires of old,

Pain and suffering will be wreaked untold.

The heroes will march to the gates of Hell,

Where armies of demons will be in wait as well.

A plague of death they must face,

As they near the end of the chase.

If all goes well and the heroes win,

In the end they still must face the Lord of Sin."

She finished the prophecy, breathing in deeply.

"Well," Leo piped up. "That didn't sound too bad."

"It sounded pretty bad to me," I answered.

He raised his hands defensively. "Just trying to lighten the mood, man. After something like that, I think we all need it."

"Who's going?" Grover asked. "I like levity just as much as the next satyr, but we need to determine who it is who is going on this quest."

"It's obvious," Jason answered. "The son of Heaven is James, the champion of Greece is Percy, and I am the leader of Rome."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked hesitantly. "Remember in the House of Hades? You couldn't command the Roman ghosts and had to hand over your Praetorship to Frank."

"We don't have time to argue, or to go back to Camp Jupiter," he told her. "I am still consul of Rome and Praetor of the Legion."

"That just leaves one question," I pointed out. "Who is the sorcerer?"

. . . . .

**PERCY**

Everyone began to talk about the Egyptians and how we could contact them. Annabeth and Clarisse pointed out that they might be more likely to attack us then listen to us even if we were able to contact them. After all, both Greece and Rome had conquered Egypt in the past. All the while I stared at my hand, remembering my encounter with Carter. I had told them about him, but I hadn't told them about the vanishing magical symbol that he had drew on my hand. I cleared my throat, catching everyone's attention.

"I know who the Egyptian is," I told them, "and I know how to contact him."

. . . . .

**CARTER**

I was working in the library when it happened. Sadie and I had taken a break from studying about the Greeks to look for something about the creature that had confronted us. So far we had gotten nothing. Nothing concrete, anyways. One thing that it had said still worried me. It had said that "Greece, Egypt, Rome, and even Heaven itself will topple and fall to ruin." That meant that we were not only dealing with Greeks, but Romans as well.

And Heaven? In the Hall of Ages there was an image of Moses defeating the House of Life in a magical duel, but I had assumed that he was just some kind of sorcerer. Could there really be a Heaven, and a capital G God?

I was broken by these thoughts by a single word, spoken directly into my mind, calling urgently. A word spoken in Percy's voice. "Carter!"

Next in this series will be War of the Gods: The Quest Begins. What will happen to our heroes as they go off on their quest? Will they be able to work together? What will happen when the House of Life and the demigod camps come face to face? You will find out in the next installment. Maybe.

Author's note: I usually upload a new chapter every day, but I was completely swamped over the weekend and couldn't. I will probably be beginning the next story soon, so you shouldn't have to wait for long. Also, I have a question for those of you who have read my other works. Which do you like better, Adventures of John(things that actually happened), or War of the Gods(stuff I made up)? Who is the more interesting character, John(me) or James(guy I made up)?


	7. Sequel

Sequel

I started writing the sequel to War of the Gods: Game Changer. Hope you enjoy it as much as you have this story. It is called War of the Gods: The Quest Begins; and here is the link:

s/10102533/1/War-of-the-Gods-The-Quest-Begins


End file.
